Letters from Wave
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: War is something that no one ever wants but are forced to to fight. During the Second Grand Conflict a man and his band of brothers fought in what was to be remembered as the bloodiest battle in all the war. Years later there journals are uncovered.


**OK here is something new. I hope you like as it is completely different than I am used to writing. I hope I can pull this off as I really like the story. Now to clear up some confusion. This is a completely A.U. story. Pairing would be implied in the beginning but as the story goes I hope to bring the whole thing together. Anyways i hope you like this.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Many wars had been fought for land and power. The second grand war had brought about many changes. One such change was the death of the shinobi era. The elemental countries still exist to this day but has changed considerably, one change was the advancement in technology, the villages also changed no longer the building were made of stone but metal and glass.

The Second Grand War started when Mist and Rock allied themselves to take over Wind and Grass. Fire country while still allied to Wind had stated that they were neutral to the whole conflict but that was not to be as two years into the war, Mist launched a surprise attack on one of its more populated villages. Fire retaliated by sending its army from its military village, Konoha. They were decimated by Mist as they had developed a new type of weapon which they called guns. Though crudely made they were extremely effective. Konoha had no choice but to adapted by creating these guns themselves. After a spy retrieved the blueprints from Mist, the R&D department went to work on improving the guns. What they came up with a single shot bolt action rifle, and a fully automatic machine gun.

The tide of the war had changed as these guns were a smashing success, for a while at least as Mist got a hold on these weapons and started to mass produce them. Once again the war went into a stalemate for years both side lost many lives and the land in which they fought had long died leaving a barren wasteland of smoldering buildings and rotting corpses. It wasn't until the both Fire and Mist created refitted their navies that the course of the war escalated. Gone was the ships made of wood, as they were replaced by one made of steel. The cannons were replaced by bigger and more devastating ones. Now both sides had the firepower to take out strategic points without sending many infantry men to their deaths, but even with this new weapon of war lives were still lost. Now in every war there is on battle that will forever go down in history as the bloodiest. The battle of Wave was one such battle, it was a battle that lasted for three weeks as the Mist forces had established a base weeks after the wars had started and were deeply entrenched. The island itself had a tremendous strategic advantage for both Fire and Mist. Fire had other choice but to try and conquer the islands. After many days of bombarding the with the guns from their battleships it was time to rush the beach and take of Wave. Thinking that Mist was now powerless the Fire army rushed the beach into an ambush, for you see Mist had created a new weapon well improved it really. The M2 Browning machine gun was a 50 cal. Heavy machine gun that was in the same family as the smaller M1919 30 cal.

They were set up all over the island in pill boxes. The Fire never knew was hit them, they manage to make to set foot and take 100 yards of the beach when the Mist fired upon them. The bullets went straight through them even taking the man behind them out. Even the newly deployed lightly armoured assault vehicles or tanks were no match for the new guns, though the more heavily armoured tanks were all right. In the course of one day over 300,000 men died and countless were injured, but somehow they managed to take the beach. It was long before Fire country took Wave and later went on to win the war along with it allies. The war itself lasted a good century before its grand finish in the shores of Mist Country. All in all the war had brought great changes to the world for good or bad, from the advancements in medicine and technology, and the introduction of air planes for travel and warfare, to bigger and deadlier weapons.

Now the island is nothing but a historic land site, many people come from all over the elemental countries to see the place were the most important battle in all of the Second Grand War took place.

In a deep secluded part of the island close to where the Fire nation landed all those years ago a team of archaeologists were digging to see if the could find something that would tell them how the Fire managed to take the island when they were out manned and out gunned what they found was nothing short of amazing. After looking through the battle journal from the generals and his subordinates they found another chest full of personal journals and letters home. After sifting through all the journals they came across a name that shocked them all.

A man took out his radio and began to talk "Sir! I have found something that is going to interest you."

"Be there in five!" a man from the other side said and wait they did, finally a jeep could be seen in the distance. When the jeep finally reach the dig sight they found themselves standing in front of two of the most powerful people in all of the elemental countries a man and a woman. "So what have you found." the man said he stood at a good six feet with blond hair and blue eyes. His stance was that of a military man an had the body to back it up. One of the diggers came up to him and handed him a satchel. The man slowly opened the the bag up and looked inside, when he did his hands began to shake.

"Minato-kun whats wrong." the woman said as she placed a hand on her companion's shoulders worried. She was a very beautiful woman with a figure that would make any man weak in the knees. Unfortunately for the men there she was a married woman.

With out warning the man turned around and began to hug the woman before he began to speak. "Meia-chan do you have any idea what we found?" he asked excited.

"No, what have you found?" she asked confused.

"We found my great-grandfathers journals!" he yelled excitedly "Do you realize that my family had been in this very beach during the battle of Wave. In these journals are the deep thought of my great-grandfather as he fought in this very place." Minato said as he began to read a page from the journal. Suddenly a name came up that got him even more excited. "Meia-chan what was the name of your great-grandfather?"

Sasuke Uchiha why do you ask?" she asked before she was handed the journal and began to read the piece Minato wanted her to read. "No way!!"

After hearing the woman say that her ancestors were Uchiha he went back to the pile of other satchels and began to sift through them until he came across the one he was looking for. He ran back to the tent that Meia and Minato was sharing. "Excuse me Namikaze-sama but I have found something eles that might interest you." and handed the satchel to Meia.

It was her turn to tremble as she looked inside of the bag. There is was her great-grandfather's personal journals and letters. Both could not believe what they had found that day. Both Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha had fought side by side during the battle of Wave.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Well i hope you like it please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
